This invention concerns a tool for connection and disconnection of cargo. More particularly, it concerns a tool in which the lifting hook of the tool is arranged for it to be rotatable about its suspension axis, said hook being remote-controlled by means of an actuator. If the lifting hook is rotated sufficiently about its suspension axis, the lifting hook will enable the disconnection of a cargo item connected to the lifting hook.
Hereinafter, the term “hook” is used for the lifting hook. Terms such as “upper”, “lower”, etc. reflect the positioning when the tool is used in association with a lifting device, and the terms generally imply no limitation concerning the spatial orientation of the device.
When lifting a cargo item, it is common to place a connecting tool of the cargo item, for example in the form of a connection ring or a strap, in a hook. To prevent the connecting tool from unintentionally being released from the hook when the lift is unloaded, it is a statutory requirement that a device arranged to prevent such an occurrence is present in association with the hook.
In order to comply with the statutory requirement, it is common to provide the hook with a spring-biased locking dog projecting over the opening of the hook and being arranged for rotation inwards into the opening of the hook only. In another prior art solution, the locking dog is a fixed part of the suspension of the hook, whereas the hook is lockable and rotatable about its own suspension axis.
The locking dog of the hook presupposes that cargo at the unloading location cannot be disconnected from the hook without carrying out a manual work operation. Thus, it is common to employ a person at the disconnection location substantially solely to disconnect the cargo from the hook.